Granolian Republic
The Union of the Granolian Republic and its Associated Territories is the formal name of the Granolian Republic, a democracy in the Orion Sector which owns around 42 colonized stars and 820 non-colonized. it has been consistently a very important nation in Trifectan diplomacy and conflict. History The Republic was founded in 2065 after the Granolian Civil War, forged from the ashes of the United States of Granola. It remained as a force of deterrent from war during the Trifectan Golden Age and helped silence the Sagittarius War from reaching the Orion Sector. In the 9600s, the repubilc constructed the Sagidromedan Relay, a hyperlane that stretched four million light years and linked Androma and Granolia. In 17000, the Granolian Republic signed its declaration of war against the Triphosians and scored victories in nearly every engagement with their new foe. The Granolian Republic and Alternian Empire ended up being the nations that defeated the Triphosian Empire in 17024 and ended the war. However, this came at the cost of four quadrillion lives from the Coma Galaxy, a genocide that still has effects. In 17250, the republic accessed the Oculis Gate and entered Aetheria, The deity Lucifer fought them above Ichirna where he was defeated. Eight years later, the Granolians entered an uneasy alliance with the new Artemaean Empire, providing them with weaponry in exchange for magic devices. Granolian Republic The Granolian Republic is a representative democracy with its capital set on the planet of Helios III. It has a standing population of around 130 trillion at any given time. Most heartlanders live in prosperity and peace. Government The Granolian Republic has a senate of 10,000 seats from all planets of the greater Empire. The senate has a massive amount of power, but cannot override the High Court of the Granolian Republic (HCGR). This court can edit the Granolian constitution on a whim. The Chancellor of the Granolian Republic is at any given moment the most powerful single being in Sagittarius. Elections are held every 5 years, and citizens directly vote on issues that the senate discusses. If the people vote differently than the senate, the senate is automatically overriden. Additionally, the leader of the republic is chosen by popular vote with three different elections, each taking place within weeks of the other. The winner of two out of three is given the role. Socialism and Capitalism Socialism in the Granolian Republic is sprinkled throughout a mainly capitalistic society. For example, healthcare and all education is free within the borders of the Republic, utilities are publicly owned. However, the market is rather deregulated for a democratic socialist country, due to the costs of regulating the ship-building industry. Laws Prostitution and sex work is legal in the Republic. Most drugs are decriminalized but highly discouraged, with the exception of marijuana, as Granolia is the largest producer of the plant in the known universe. Prisons are government run and focus on rehabilitation instead of punishment and containment. The death penalty is legal in the Republic for cases of war crimes and mass murder. Religion is free within the republic, although only 5% of the population participates in spiritual activities. The largest religions are Daraxianism, Islam, Christianity, and Classical Thomasiesm. Nekonia Nekonia is a small world with a species of feline humanoids. They are almost exclusively female and their world is one of the poorest in the Republic, as most of its population work off-planet on asteroids. Nekonian Independence During the Triphosian War, a Nekonian instigated a failed revolt which ended with almost 3,500 dead. The Granolian Republic gave less autonomy to the territory and annexed it in 17012. Orgula The Orgula Sector is arguably the most important place in the Trifecta. It contains the Orgula Run, a cluster of stars with massive shipyard complexes. Orgula 7 was the largest manufacturing plant ever built until it was destroyed in 17005 by the Triphosians. Another shipyard was built on Orgula 4 and Orgula 2 converted into a civilian planet. Category:Nations